Existing immersive simulation systems employ projectors projecting images onto formed screen surfaces. Applications attempt to create a simulated environment by using the formed screen surfaces. The drawback to projection-based systems is that the projectors must be hidden somewhere in the simulated environment. Distortions and brightness dropouts in the projected images are introduced because projectors must be hidden behind facades and are often mounted off-axis.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.